Brittana Love Confession
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Brittany confronts Santana with her feelings. Will she feel the same?


Santana was feeling rebellious. She just got back from her friend Emilia's house sporting a shiny new tongue ring. She did it about a week ago and it had just finished healing. She walked out of her car to her front porch and jumped in surprise to see Brittany sitting on her front porch playing with a daisy. Wearing those adorable blue and white striped shorts she loved.

As Santana walks closer, Brittany's face lights up. "I got you this daisy. Its beauty reminded me of you." Brittany has been feeling a little confused lately. She and Santana are the hottest cheerleaders, so naturally all the guys want them. But there's something about Santana that confuses Brittany. She doesn't quite understand these feelings. But she wants to know more.

"Hey Britt Britt..." Santana said a bit confused, but took the daisy nonetheless. "Thank you." She brought it to her nose and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "You don't have a car..."

Brittany starts to feel like maybe coming here was a mistake. She blushes and says, "I just wanted to see you." Brittany ponders whether or not she should ask Santana to help her sort out these feelings. She looks down and Santana can see that something is wrong but she can't see what it is.

"I wanted to see you too Britt..." Santana said hugging her close. "Is something wrong? What did Artie say to you? I'll beat his ass." Santana hissed, anger inside her growing at what she thought Artie could've done to Brittany.

"He didn't do anything. I promise. It's me. I think there is something wrong with me. I don't understand what's happening to me." Brittany can feel the tears forming. She tries her best to hold them back but she's just so scared.

Santana clutches her best friend close, rushing her inside and upstairs to her room. She gently sits Brittany on the bed and wipes away a few of her tears before sitting next to her and hugging her again, resting Brittany's head in the crook of her neck and stroking her hair.

"I don't know how to say this, San. I don't know what it means. What if I lose you because of it? I can't handle that." Brittany says, trying to control her tears. She doesn't want to lose her best friend. They're inseparable. Brittany doesn't know what she'd do without Santana.

"Brittany " Santana said pulling away and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." She whispered, wiping Brittany's tear streaked cheeks.

Brittany starts to shake from her nerves and blurts out, "I think I want to break up with Artie. I m not being fair to him. There's this other person...and I just can't stop thinking about them." She looks at Santana, not knowing what her reaction will be.

Santana is speechless, her mouth the slightest bit agape and her brown eyes searching Brittany's expression. Her heart high in her throat. She swallowed it back down. "If you aren't happy with Artie, I mean of course you can't lead him on like that. I mean, who is this person you can't stop thinking about?" She said quickly, twirling her finer in her own hair and getting it stuck, stupidly and yanking it out quickly, trying to regain her composure.

"He did make me happy. Or I thought he did. It s just, these feelings I have...I don t quite understand them. But I ve kind of lost interest in guys all together..." she looks up to San, scared this could be the moment she loses her best friend. She wishes this was easier. It s so hard for her to keep the tears in."

Santana raised her eyebrows and gasps a bit. This was it. The feelings that she had hidden for Brittany all these years were finally becoming mutual. "Brittany...are you sure about this?" Santana said, placing her hand on Brittany's cheek.

Brittany starts to relax as Santana does not completely freak like she thought she would. She looks up at Santana with her wide, blue eyes saying, "I'm positive. I've been thinking about it so much lately. I just can't get her out of my head. She's so amazing. And god, she's the most beautiful girl I ve ever seen. But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she thinks I m a freak because of how I feel?"

Santana felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. The girl Brittany liked wasn't her? She sighed, trying to hold back tears, looking down for a moment. "All I can say Britt Is that she must be crazy, not to like you back. And she's a very lucky girl..." Santana said choking on her words a bit at the end of her sentence.

Brittany is confused. She can't read Santana's face. But she sounds sad. Why would she be sad? Does this mean she feels the same? All these thoughts run through Brittany s head. She decides it s now or never. Brittany leans forward and kisses Santana deeply.

Santana's eyes open wide and then slowly relax as she feels Brittany's tongue enter her mouth. She sighs and wraps her fingers in Brittany's hair and pulls her closer, trying to get everything she can out of this kiss. Brittany tastes like strawberry ice cream and Santana knows she'll never be able to think of it the same way again.

Brittany is shocked when Santana kisses her back. She feels her hands in her hair. She's been waiting for this for so long. Next thing she knows, she s leaning into the kiss and climbing on top of Santana. Brittany wants to get as much as she can. It seems too good to be true.

Santana's hands drift down to grasp Brittany's ass in those little shorts he loves so much. Brittany was sitting on her lap and she couldn't believe it. She picked up Brittany's legs and wrapped them around her waist so she could pull her closer, gasping as she felt Brittany's hands drift to her hair and give a light tug.

Brittany just doesn't believe this is real. She's in Santana's, the hottest girl she knows, lap and San's grabbing her ass. She does it just right and makes Brittany moan against Santana's mouth. She kisses down to Santana s ear and breathes heavily. She lightly nibbles at her earlobe and whispers, "Fuck, San, I ve wanted this for so long!"

Santana moaned at Brittany's words and smiled. "Me too, Britt." She said trailing kisses down her neck and kissing her pulse point before nibbling on it a bit.

"Oh, San that feels so good don t stop... Why didn t you say anything? I was so scared you didn t want me." Britt slides her hands down Santana s side.

"I could never not want you..." She said, licking at Brittany s ear before laying down with Brittany on top of her, sliding her hands down her sides before grasping that glorious ass once again.

"You have no idea how happy I am. I've been so confused. But this, right now, feels so right. It s like this is where I m exactly where I should be. You're the only one I can be myself with." Brittany gasps when Santana cups her ass. This feels perfect.

It s so right. I ve wanted this too. I just didn t think you d be interested. Santana admits. She leans forward to kiss Britt softly. Britt kisses back as she moans against Santana s lips.

Brittany kisses Santana s jaw line, up to her ear and whispers, I want you so bad, San. Please fuck me. I need you.

Santana has no rejections as she flips Brittany underneath her. She slides Britt s shirt off and unhooks her bra, throwing onto the floor. Santana takes a moment to take in Britt s beautiful, full breasts before bending down to lightly tease her nipples.

Oh, San Yes, Mmmmm that feels so good. I m so wet baby. Britt moans as Santana continues to tease her.

She bites back a moan as she hears Britt s words. Santana sat up and removed her own shirt before sliding back down to Brittany's body. Kissing lightly and licking all the way down. She finally got to those shorts she loved. She was kind of sad to see them go but nevertheless it had to be done. She unzipped them and removed them skillfully, smiling at Brittany s choice of underwear for the day, a pair of white cotton boy shorts with a small strawberry ice cream cone printed on the front of them.

Brittany cannot believe this is really happening to her. She's nervous and so excited. She's never wanted someone so badly. "San? Are you sure? I mean, I really want this. Like really want this. But are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to just because I want to..."

"Britt. Stop. I really want to do this, I've really been wanting to do this for a while." She said placing a chaste kiss on the ice cream cone.

Brittany can't help but to smile. "Well in that case, my body is yours. I want you to take complete control of me, San."

"I plan on it, baby." Santana says, pulling the underwear off of Brittany and smiling as she plants light kisses on the inside of her thighs. She took a finger and slowly stroked the lips of Brittany's pussy, lightly while she licked and nibbled the sensitive spot next to her knee.

"OH! San! Oh God!" Santana knows all of Britt's sensitive spots. There's no doubt in Brittany's mind that Santana is about to fuck her so hard and amazing. She's gets wetter with every touch.

Santana leaned over and licked a firm line up Brittany's pussy, plunging two of her fingers inside of her and crooking them a bit to get a good angle, pumping slowly but with pressure while using her tongue to tease Brittany's clit.

Brittany is amazed at how quickly the pleasure comes. No guy has ever done anything like this to her. But Santana knows exactly which buttons to press. "Oh Fuck, San Yes! Right there! Oh, God!" Britt can't even think.

Santana continues her assault, pumping faster and licking over Brittany s clit with long firm strokes.

Brittany can't even make coherent thoughts. Santana is fucking her so well. "San Yes Yes Oh fuck, yes baby, harder please, oh baby .yes, right there!"

Santana complies, pumping harder and crooking her fingers more to hit that one spot and continues licking and sucking Brittany's clit while her free hand has drifted south, she begins rubbing her own clit furiously, the sounds Brittany was making was too much to take.

"Fuck...yes...god...yes baby...that s...so...amazing" Brittany screams between breaths.

Santana moaned loudly against Brittany's pussy as she came, her fingers in Brittany spasming as well as her own.

"Oh god, baby! That was so good. Kiss me; I want to taste myself on you."

Santana quickly hurried up the bed and caught Brittany's mouth in a powerful, passionate kiss. Running her hands through her hair and smiling against her lips. "You are so beautiful, she whispered as she pulled away from Brittany and stared into her eyes.

"Oh, San, you're so amazing. I've wanted this for so long. But I was so scared. I m so glad I finally told you. You're so gorgeous, boo!"

"I'm glad you told me too." She said, planting a small kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose. Suddenly her phone started ringing on the bedside table. She sighed dramatically and reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" She said a bit annoyed. It was Blaine, probably wanting her to come watch him dance in another Old Navy or Gap or Belk. "Hey Santana! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Kurt to a movie." Santana sighed. "I don't know. I really don't wanna be the third wheel-" She stopped herself. "As a matter of fact I have a date." she said winking at Brittany.

-End-


End file.
